


How to Get an Android Valentine

by LadyAhiru



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blink and you miss Hankcon, Connor is a good bro, First Time "Top" Gavin - Nines is still in Charge, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, Gavin Reed Has a Praise Kink, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nines is a Service Top, Porn with Feelings, Topping from the Bottom, a miniature amount of Angst, blowjob, valentines day, wireplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAhiru/pseuds/LadyAhiru
Summary: It is Valentines Day and Gavin finally mans up to ask Nines out. Not understanding the true meaning of the question Nines refuses.I was given this prompt and kinda run away with it: one streamer, interacting with chat, and then his bf comes into the room quietly (chat doesn’t notices), and gives them a blowjob under the table
Relationships: Gavin Reed/RK900 Android(s), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 14
Kudos: 88





	How to Get an Android Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Special Shoutout to my Squad. Thank you for always believing in me and support me and "force" me to write new stuff.

“How to Get an Android Valentine”

written by LadyAhiru  
Edited by Kes aka Castruhl

* * *

“So….” Gavin took a very slow sip from his coffee, a ruse to gain a second of time to gather his thoughts to speak on. The temperature and taste of the coffee was perfect, just how he liked it every time when Nines made it for him. The Android was sitting at the side of his desk, head raised and grey eyes focused on the Detective, waiting for him to speak on.

After letting out a deep sigh Gavin focused his gaze somewhere above Nines right shoulder.

“So, I was wondering, since you know we are almost done with the paperwork and, like its only 1 pm and for once we can finish early, get rid of some of the overtime we did you know that, well you know?”

Nines stared at him, unblinking but the tiniest raise of his left lip corner.

“Astounding Detective. You make even less sense than usual.”

“Well, fuck you Tin Can.”

Nines smiles grew larger and he winked at Gavin. “Maybe later if you are lucky.”

Swallowing hard Gavin pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes for a moment. Why the fuck was it so fucking hard to ask his partner out on a date? It wasn’t like he wasn’t aware that Nines was attracted to him too, he had still bruising on his thighs from their last encounter, but he wanted to turn the casual sex they’ve been having into something more. He wanted a real relationship, which to be honest scared the ever-loving fuck out of him.

Nonetheless, it was Valentine’s Day and what better day to finally man the fuck up and ask his partner out. Fuck, even fucking Conner had gotten his head out his ass and declared his undying love for Hank earlier that day, including red roses and Sumo in a silly costume. It had been over the top. Horrible and cheesy and yet Gavin had to give it to the older Android, at least he had done something about the way he felt and not pinned in silence like Gavin had done for almost four fucking years now.

Clearing his throat Gavin tried to look Nines in the eyes but settled on his right ear instead.

“I was wondering if you were free this afternoon, to spent it with me.”

There he had said it. Mission completed. He let out the breath he had been holding and waited for Nines answer.

The Androids face almost remained the same, only subtle soft changes that Gavin could see after working together for four years.

“I see. It is very nice of you to try to include me in your social life detective but unnecessary. I already have plans with my….” He paused for a moment. The next word sounded strange from his mouth, something he was still getting used to. “Brother.”

“I. What? Today?”

“Yes. We have a previous engagement for today.”

“But today?” Gavin repeated like the idiot he suddenly felt like. Why the fuck did he keep talking? Clearly, Nines had no interest to go on a real date with him and why would he? The Detective had no illusions that the Android was way out of his league, he just had thought…

Before Nines could respond once more Gavin let out a fake laugh and shook his head. “Got it. Never mind. Have fun with Con!” He stood abruptly, shuffling his papers and grabbing his jacket, all but fleeing the precinct, not noticing that Nines stared after him.

Before meeting Nines Gavin would have dealt with the rejection by dropping of the next bar and drinking until he couldn’t even get home on his own but a lot had changed in the last few years. Now he was at least a functional Human Disaster so he drove himself straight home, not willing to dive back into his old self-destructing behaviours. After feeding his cat, an orange tabby named Screwdriver, he made himself some coffee, well aware that it wouldn’t be as good as the one Nines had made, and let himself out on his balcony to grab a smoke. It was the only addiction he hadn’t beat yet, even though he had reduced his smoking to a few cigarettes a day.

Screwdriver came out after him and rubbed against his feet and suddenly Gavin had to fight the urge to cry. Putting his cigarette out he took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes. A few months back he had gotten into streaming his favourite game “Champions of Crystal Knights”. To be fair he had only started it because of what the acronym spelt but now he actually enjoyed it. His usual streaming day was Tuesday but he thought that his followers wouldn’t mind if he did an improv one.

Nines had hacked his account a few months ago, after they had first hooked up, and changed his screen name, as a joke, and Gavin had left it untouched, a gentle reminder that banter was something they did now.

He took a quick shower and changed into comfy sweatpants and an old washed-out shirt, not even bothering with underwear. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and got ready to stream.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of town Nines was confused. To be fair he had been confused ever since he had first met Gavin Reed and deviated shortly after being awakened but this confusion was worse than his normal one. It had all started a week ago when he had overheard his co-worker and [FRIEND] Tina Chen talking to her wife on the phone about their plans for Valentine’s Day.

He had asked her about it and after she had explained about the human holiday, he had found that it was the ideal way to finally instigate a [RELATIONSHIP: LOVER] with Gavin. According to his extensive internet research, all he needed to do was to find a romantic yet personal gift for Gavin and ask him to be his Valentine.

Which was way easier said than done. Nines wasn’t a romantic per se and even though he knew Gavin pretty well by now he doubted that a new toy for Screwdriver would be a fitting declaration of [LOVE]. Finally, he had given up and asked his “older brother” for help. Connor, who was eager to bond more with Nines, had agreed instantly and now they were at the mall together, looking at gifts for their respective partners.

Connor was babbling about something that Sumo had done the night before but Nines wasn’t listening. He was always monitoring all of Gavin’s social media accounts, he had written a subroutine for it so that he would be alerted by an incoming notification no matter what he was doing. Gavin had never streamed outside his schedule before and Nines wondered what had prompted the change in behaviour.

Multitasking was one of his specialities so he followed Connor into yet another pet store, while simultaneously watching the beginning of the stream.

Gavin’s start up screen was a picture of them together, taken at a Christmas Party a year ago and Nines silently smiled to himself when he saw it. His smile fell when Gavin came into view. This morning he had looked relaxed, happy even but now he looked tired, his eyes red and what was worse he was wearing the dark red washed-out Shirt that Nines hated. He called it Gavin’s Depression Shirt since he only wore it when-

“Hey my sweet Defectives! How’s it going?” Gavin’s glance went down to the chat window as he read the responses. “Wow yeah there are a lot of you for such a short head up.” He laughed weekly.

_ChrisisControl: Yo, dude? Why you streaming on Valentines?_

Gavin sighed. “Hey Chris. Well, you know, I had other plans but they fell through.”

A few different variations of the same question came in and Gavin suddenly felt like he needed to get it off his chest.

He pushed his hair out of his face and smiled weakly.

“So, like, there is this guy at work that I like. Fuck, more than like and I….”

Nines suddenly knew what Hank meant when he said he could feel something bad coming in his gut as he stopped following his brother and focused more process power onto the stream.

“I did ask him out today.” Gavin laughed but it sounded sad and shallow. “I thought what better day to shoot my shot than Valentines you know? But he shot me down. He’d rather spending it with his brother.”

_ChrisisControl: Ah shit man. I’m sorry!_

_Tina5195: We can get drinks if you want? The wifey will understand!_

“Fuck no Ti! Enjoy your date night! I will be fine…. eventually.”

Another weak laugh as Gavin started the game.

“I just really…I thought he liked me back. I thought. I thought he was the one for me.”

Connor whipped around as his brother made a loud crashing sound by walking into a glass door.

“Nines!? Are you all right!?”

Worried, he helped his brother up and was immediately taken back by the look of pure horror in his successors face.

“I…I’ve got to go!”

Connors LED spun yellow while Nines was flashing bright red.

“What? Where-“

But Nines had already turned around and was racing out of the mall. His LED was spinning fast and angry, mostly at himself. Gavin had asked him out. Not as friends. Not as a social obligation. Gavin had asked him out. On a date, and even with all his advanced processors, he had not seen it. He calculated that the run to Gavin’s apartment would take him 42 Minutes and 23 Seconds if he dismissed the [ERROR] messages that warned him about overheating if he kept his current speed going. Taking an unnecessary breath, he sped up.

“Ah fuck! Nononono! Oh, come on you asshole!” Gavin was in the middle of losing another match when Screw jumped from his lap and walked out the office door, meowing loudly. There was no sound coming from his living room, but Gavin had been a Detective long enough to trust his instincts and he listened closely to the silence. There was not just the absence of sound and paired with the fact that Screw had reacted to something, no there was the silence of someone moving stealthily. He worked with Androids long enough to know that it must be one, a human would at least breath quietly.

Before he could think about if it was either Nines or Connor, the only Androids who had the code to his apartment, or an intruder, his office door was pushed further open and Nines walked in.

Blinking, Gavin stared at him, ignoring the game for a second unsure if he should say something. He settled on giving Nines a greeting nod and focused his attention back on his game and stream.

Nines had calculated 48 scenarios on how to approach Gavin and their chance of a successful outcome but when he saw Gavin all his plans went out the window and he just followed his instincts and took the last two steps to stand in front of Gavin’s desk. With a swift motion, he let himself drop to his knees and crawled under the table, making sure not to unplug any cables by accident and pulled Gavin’s sweatpants down.

“Fuck! What are you doing!?”

Thankfully, Gavin’s commentary could have been in regards to the game and not the sexy Android under his table, so his viewers were none the wiser.

Nines did not make a sound but he looked up at Gavin with big grey eyes and an almost evil smirk on his face before pressing a soft kiss on the mole on Gavin’s left thigh. Slowly he let his lip brush over Gavin’s thigh, up to his belly and planted kiss after kiss onto the warm skin, deeply inhaling his smell and ignoring Gavin’s penis for now.

Gavin almost choked on air when Nines’ long, slender fingers dug into his hips to hold him still while his tongue drew slow circles onto his skin. He could feel himself getting hard and it got harder and harder to focus on the game and his chat.

_LurkingLoverBoi27: You ok? You look a bit flushed?_

Well fuck, of course, he looked flushed. Nines had just sucked his half-hard cock into his perfect warm, wet mouth and swirled his slightly rough tongue over the head. Gritting his teeth and making a sound that could only be described as a hiss, his hand grabbing his mouse so hard that his knuckles turned white, Gavin tried to not react too much so that his viewers wouldn’t notice.

“I can’t fucking believe you are doing this right now!”

 __Flowerfey_: Right? That other player has no fucking clue how to play a support Class!  
  
Blue_Galahad: Fuck yeah, they are stupid. I am hungry af. Anyone else want some Noodles?  
  
TayTay: Always up for spicy Noodles. _  
  
Gavin flared his nostrils as his character died once more, but instead of using the downtime to buy more items he just stared straight ahead.

_zaichatina1: Are you well? You are sweating Gav?_

_Castruhl: Well, I would be sweating too if I had died 17 times in a row._

_Tina5195: Ohhhhh THE SHADE!!! XD_   
  


Gavin was about to say something when Nines tilted his head and sucked the full length of his dick into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks and swallowing around him.

“FUCKING…..JESUS CHRIST!”  
  
 _LurkingLoverBoi27: You should just vote for Surrender Bro_  
  
Gavin had to suppress a very loud and whiny moan and he tried to cover it up with a cough as Nines let his tongue swirl around him while moving his head fast and hard, just how he liked it.

Hissing, he almost lost grip on his mouse and when the big red Letters of “Defeat” rose onto his screen Gavin had to admit to himself that he was indeed truly defeated. He quit streaming without letting his viewers know and pushed his hands down under the table to grab a fistful of Nines’ hair to pull him off his cock.

Smiling, the Android licked his lips. “Hello, Gavin.”

“Hello, Gavin!? HELLO GAVIN? What the fuck Nines?”

Gavin still held a firm grip on Nines hair but they both knew they Android could easily shake him off without any effort.

“Do you want to chastise me or do you want me to finish what I started?”

Gavin blinked as Nines leaned forward and pushed his cheek against his cock.

“I….both?”

Smirking Nines removed Gavin’s hands from his head.

“Greedy boy.”

Instead of continuing with his sucking Gavin off Nines gripped the chair and shoved it back until it hit the wall behind Gavin.

Before Gavin had any time to react Nines had stood up in front of him and started to unbutton his shirt and trousers, pushing both items off and smiled at Gavin who stared at his now naked partner.

“What are you doing?”

The Android leaned forward and let his lips slightly graze over Gavin’s before straddling him and moving his left hand behind his own back to get a grip on Gavin’s cock, holding him straight up.

“I’m giving us both what we want Detective.”

Gavin’s eyes went wide as he felt Nines sinking down on him, his ass already wet and stretched.

“When the fuck did you get that upgrade!?”

Chuckling, Nines shook his head, not answering. Instead, he grabbed Gavin’s arms and pushed them up over the detective’s head, holding them against the headrest if the chair.

“Be a good boy and hold still for me Gavin.”

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.”

Doing as he was told Gavin held as still as humanly possible while Nines set a fast and relentless rhythm above him. What he did not expect was the look in Nines eyes as he fucked himself on his cock.

“Nines…?”

“I did not know.”

Panting Gavin had to catch his breath first before answering, feeling suddenly a bit jealous of the Androids ability to go without air.

“Know….ghnnn what?!”

“That you had meant a date. When you asked me out earlier?”

“Oh.” Hissing, Gavin threw his head back as Nines clenched down around him.

“Gavin.”

Letting the detective’s arms drop down, Nines took Gavin’s face in his hands and brought it very close to his own face.

“Gavin. Ask me again.”

Gavin’s mind was racing, the wheels turning and he had a hard time forming any words at the moment anyway but finally, his brain let him press out some words. He would have to have a talk with Nines about appropriate moments for tough talks later but for now he took a deep breath.

“Will you go out with me you stupid fucking tin can?”

Smiling, Nines leaned forward to capture Gavin’s lips in a soft but deep kiss.

“Yes.”

“Great! Can we now get to the- Oh SHIT!”

Smirking Nines had grabbed one of Gavin’s hands and brought them down to the middle of his chest.

“Please Gavin.”

“Fuck….are you sure?”

“I trust you.”  
  
Gavin decided that now was not the best time to think about the implication of such a meaningful sentence, instead, he waited for Nines to pull his skin back so he could open the small panel on his chest and reach his hand in, brushing over wires and cogs.

“Ohhh, Gavin. Yes!”

They had only talked in theory about this and Gavin was caught between love and lust at the amount of trust being shown as he held onto his lovers’ shoulder with his other hand and gently tugged on the exposed cables in Nines’ chest.

“Please…oh….Gavin. Gavin. Gavin.”

Gavin rested his head against Nines’ other shoulder and tried his best not to come before his partner did, but he got harder every second the Android moved around him, and the added pressure of not accidentally tugging on the wrong wires only made it worse.

“You close babe?” Gavin’s voice sounded broken in his own ears but he didn’t mind.

Instead of answering, Nines just suddenly stopped moving and clear thirium based liquid coated Gavin’s stomach as he came with an almost inaudible moan.

“Gavin…I…I…”  
  
With a loud scream of Nines’ name Gavin found his own release and wrapped his one arm around his partner to press him closer while his other arm was still deep inside Nines’ open chest, fingers carefully grazing over the still slightly covered Thirium Pump.

“Detective. You are holding my heart in your hand.”

Gavin’s head quickly snapped back up to look Nines straight into the face.

“Am I?”

A silent conversation happened between them and then a slightly blue flush coated Nines cheeks.

“Yes.”

“Oh. That’s…cool.”

Gavin leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Nines’ lips.

“You have mine too, you know.”

Smiling, Nines wrapped his arms around Gavin’s neck.

“Happy Valentine’s Day Meat Bag.”

Chuckling Gavin removed his hand from inside his Android and after making sure that all the wires where in place, he shut the front panel.

“Happy Valentine’s Day Tin Can. Date tomorrow?”

Nodding, Nines pushed his face into the crook of the detective’s neck and started a quick scan.

>>> SCAN in Progress….  
>OBJECT: Gavin Reed, Detective  
>BIRTHDAY: October 7th 2002  
>HEIGHT: 5´9  
>WEIGHT 170lbs [WARNING] 6lbs under the usual weight  
  
>RELATIONSHIP: PARTNER // NEW SUBCATOGARY UPDATE AVAIABLE //  
>ADD NEW SUBCATEGORY UPDATE`?  
>Y/N?  
>YES….

>>> RELATIONSHIP STATUS UPDATE IN PROGRESS…..

> UPDATE SUCCESSFUL  
  
Nines’ eyes were still closed when he let himself smile widely, glad that Gavin could not see from this angle. Happiness filling him as the new Status Update appeared.

RELATIONSHIP: PARTNER [PROFESSIONAL]; PARTNER [PERSONAL], SUBCATEGORY BOYFRIEND ADDED.  
  
The next day was Gavin’s regular streaming day but he and Nines had other plans, busy on their first official date.


End file.
